Too Adorable
by splash1998
Summary: ...Or The One Where Steve Watches Tony Sleep. He's curled up in a little ball, right in the middle of the bed; Steve takes in his relaxed face and realises without a doubt, that he loves this annoying, suit-making genius. And thinks the way he sleeps is just too adorable.


**Again, this was entirely random and I wrote this when I was severely tired and was off from school, so...**

**But I do like a bit of Stony to help me get through the day, especially when I'm ill :D**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**Summary: He's curled up in a little ball, right in the middle of the bed; Steve takes in his relaxed face and realises without a doubt, that he loves this annoying, suit-making genius. And thinks the way he sleeps is just too adorable.**

* * *

**Too Adorable...**

**...Or The One Where Steve Watches Tony Sleep.**

Steve wouldn't have guessed it, but when sleeping, Tony Stark is as silent as space. Not a peep is heard from the energetic and very hyperactive genius when in the throws of sleep; his eyelids flutter about a bit, and he shuffles before he wakes up but deep into sleep? He is gone from the world.

The first time Steve shares a bed with Tony, its just after their first date. They are absolutely exhausted, even Tony admitted so, and they move and drag their limbs like zombies to get to the billionaire's bed.

It isn't what Steve expected; to be honest, Steve didn't really expect anything, but it is definitely different from anything he would think of. The bed is decorated with plain white sheets and linen, and black decorative cushions lay around seemingly random, though as Steve throws them to the floor, he realises they were in specific place. Tony doesn't seem to be concentrating on what his date for the evening is doing, but rather on getting out of the suit he wore and into his pyjamas.

Then he proceeds to stand and rub at his eyes and talk while Steve gets ready for bed.

"There's some sweats in the wardrobe, if you wanted them," He comments lowly. "They may be a bit short and too small for you, but they are there if you want them. If you do want them, that is. I didn't know whether you would or not, but ya know-"

"Tony," Steve says softly, interrupting him. "Shut up."

And to his surprise, Tony does. The dark haired man clambers into bed with sluggish movements and lays down on the crisp white pillow, sighing in utter contentment. Steve joins him a moment afterwards, and Tony turns and snuggles into his side before Steve can even try to get comfortable. Steve doesn't mind, though, and shuts his eyes, falling into a deep sleep quickly with Tony's short cute little breaths lulling him to sleep.

Its about half three when he awakes, and it takes him a few seconds to realises where he is and who exactly woke him up. His answer is right next to him, in the form of Tony Stark.

He's curled up in a little ball, right in the middle of the bed, legs poking into Steve's hip uncomfortably; Steve takes in his relaxed face, and realises that without a doubt, he loves this annoying, suit-making genius. And that the way he sleeps in the most adorable thing on the planet.

He doesn't want to disturb him from his slumber, but the toes poking uncomfortably into his hip are suddenly curling and causing more discomfort. Its as if Tony knows that he's awake - the way he suddenly shifts around, sheets tangled about his chin as his blotted fingers clutch it tightly like a safety blanket, and the way he suddenly angles his legs straight and uncurls himself, stretching so he doesn't ache. His dark chocolate brown eyes flicker open, and Steve holds his breath as they meet his, terrified that Tony is going to be angry because he has been woken up.

"Steve?" Tony's deep grumbly voice asks, sleep evident in his voice as well as his sleep addled eyes. "What's wrong?"

Steve looks into his puppy eyes as he comes back to reality, and he stutters before answering. "N-nothing."

Tony sighs. "Go back to sleep then, you idiot."

Steve breathes out a laugh and gathers Tony up in his arms, holding him like his breakable china and will break if he is squeezed to hard.

"Cap?" He hears, just before he is about slip off back into dreamland.

"Yes, honey?"

It unintentionally slips out, the endearment, and for a moment, he wishes he could take it back, but then Tony is on him, balancing precariously on his chest with his hands, and kissing his nose and his cheek and his eyelids, muttering something unintelligible that Steve can't pick up.

After he settles, Tony yawns and rubs at his eyes again. Steve is slowly picking up that this is how he gets when he's tired, so he starts to scratch at his scalp lightly until Tony is blissed out.

"Steve," He mumbles. "I love you."

Steve freezes for a second, his heart swelling with love for the man of iron, the genius, the billionaire, and he knows, without a doubt, that he loves this man just as much back.

"I love you too, honey," Steve mutters, and Tony lays his head on his shoulder and falls asleep, though when they both awake, he is lying on his side with his hand curled in Steve's t-shirt instead of the sheets, curled up with his toes tucked in neatly, not prowling around to poke his hip.

And this is exactly how Tony is sleeping now, on their billionth time sleeping together. This time, they are joined by Peter, the three-year-old kid he and Tony adopted just over two weeks ago. Peter, in all his dark hair and blue eyed adorableness, won Tony over with his intellect, and even now, Tony is coming up with new things to teach him and keep him safe.

Tony's ever the worrier, but he's a good daddy, at least in Peter's eyes. And Steve can't help but like the picture they paint when they sleep; almost identical, curled up with the sheets clutched in their hands. Peter holds a red and blue plush toy, while Tony clutches at Peter's red shirt, and neither seem to be bothered about it as they snooze on a lazy Sunday morning.

And instead of waking them for breakfast, Steve gets undressed and clambers gently in with them, curling his arms around both of them.

So, Tony sleeps like a child. But Steve decides that its okay, because it is absolutely adorable and he loves Tony too much.

* * *

**I love Kid!Spiderman with Tony and Steve as Daddy and Papa, so I had to include it :D**

**Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
